


in my evergreen day (i know i can feel the dawn)

by acrosticacrumpet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Plants, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosticacrumpet/pseuds/acrosticacrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Ino - florists, lovers, partners in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my evergreen day (i know i can feel the dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> i decided it was time to get my femslash count up
> 
> someone told me how the fuck to format links. [this](http://vacuumchan.tumblr.com/post/128866839272/girlfriends-look-after-yamanaka-family-flower) was my inspiration for this very short thing 
> 
> title paraphrased from imogen heap's "pocket sun", which i LOVE

 

“OK, I think these are ready for the shop,” Ino says, lifting a flowerpot to cradle it. Sakura watches the muscles in her arm work for a moment and can’t resist a proprietary grin.

 

She kisses Ino on the cheek briefly, to watch her girlfriend smile and blush. “Got you,” she says, and lifts two flowerpots herself. What’s the use of chakra-enhanced strength if you can’t use it to show off in front of a pretty girl? “Lead the way.”

 

The plants Ino grows in their apartment do have a tendency to shed leaves all over Sakura’s clothes, but she doesn’t mind. Coming home to an apartment full of greenery is unexpectedly lovely after a harsh mission, almost as good as a bath or a drink for relief. She’s even picked up Ino’s awful habit of calling the plants their children.

 

 _You’d sell our children?_ Sakura had asked, laughing, when Ino had said it first. _Hell yeah,_ Ino had said, _they’ll keep us in our old age, let’s drop this ninja lark_ , and Sakura had laughed more and she’d _had_ to roll Ino over on the sofa and kiss her, her mouth, her shoulder, her back.

 

Ino is so tall and elegant like this, her long hair in a tail down her back like wind turned into gold, her bare arms. Sakura follows her out to the Yamanaka flower shop. The air has a little bit of a bite to it: summer’s not quite here yet, won’t be for a while.

 

The sky is grey, and where the sunlight breaks through, uneven, it comes in bright floods and crashes, almost too bright to look at. Under the light, Ino’s face – gilded, alive – is like a photograph. Sakura runs after her, flowerpots balanced in her arms.

 

 _Peel the skin of love and lay it on me_  
_My window wide and open_  
_Free fall from the moon_  
_My earth, my friend will catch me_

**Author's Note:**

> last lyrics are also from "pocket sun" which you can find on youtube but i think pretty much nowhere else? this fic is dedicated to J, because naruto and plants, and ph for reminding me of my femslash stats


End file.
